disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Covention
"Covention" is the fifth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, The Owl House. It premiered on February 7, 2020. Synopsis Luz's lesson about witch covens goes awry when she finds herself thrust into a witch’s duel. Plot Luz, Eda, and King are in the market selling human treasures only to realise there are no customers and no other stands around. They soon find out why when Willow and Gus show up with a poster for the Annual Covention where witches get to see all the types of covens before they are placed in one. There is also going to be a mystery guest attending. Luz thinks that looks exciting. She asks Eda if they can go and she says no. She considers covens as a way depriving everyone of their magical independence for a "crooked system". Luz again urges Eda to go, but she firmly stands her ground. However, she reluctantly gives in when Luz and King torment her with reading out loud the "flowery and awful" tales of The Good Witch Azura. Since Eda is a wanted criminal, she has to wear a cowl to keep a low profile. At the covention, there are all sorts of covens that witches can join. Luz learns from Eda that she never joined a coven because witches have their magic restricted to the specific coven they join. Since she is covenless she can do every kind of magic. They eventually stumble upon the Emperor's Coven, which happens to be the most popular. Witches who join this coven become elite forces handpicked to help usher in a new age of controlled magic. Unlike the other covens, members of the Emperor's Coven have access to all forms of magic. However, only the best can ascend these ranks. During covention, Eda discovers that the mystery guest is none other than her own sister, Lilith, who happens to be leader of the Emperor's Coven. She despises everything her sister stands for, and after a while of watching her go on about her goal enforcing the Emperor's will she decides to go home. Exiting the theatre, Luz bumps into Amity. She tries to be friendly and apologize for what happened before, but Amity gives her the cold shoulder. She blames her for getting her into trouble with Principle Bump. She even tells Luz that humans cannot be a witch and bullies King by squashing his cupcake. This makes Luz so mad that she challenges Amity to a Witches Duel, which she gladly accepts. If Luz wins Amity must apologize to King and admit that humans can be witches. But if Amity wins, Luz not only has to tell the covention that she is not a witch but she has to stop training forever. The two witches seal their agreements with a everlasting oath and promise to meet back inside the theatre in one hour. Soon, Luz quickly starts having doubts about her duel against Amity. Meanwhile, Eda crosses paths with her sister. Soon a conflicting reunion arises. Lilith does not hesitate to criticise Eda's life choices of being covernless and a fugitive while she is mentoring the next generation of powerful witches. Eda tells Lilith about her own student and bets she is better than her own students. Just then, a worried Luz shows up to inform Eda about her challenge with Amity, and she does not know what to do. Since Amity is one of Lilith's top students, Lilith sees this as an opportunity to prove how much of a failure her sister is. Since Eda had not taught Luz many spells, she improvises with a cunning plan. Gathered in the Emperor's Coven theatre, it is time for the Witches' Duel between Luz and Amity. To help Luz, Eda had secretly planted magic traps all over the arena. All she has to do is get Amity to step on them and it will look like Luz is performing magic. The Witches' Duel begins. Amity summons an enormous Abomination to attack Luz. She runs and cowers, but with Eda's traps she stands a fighting chance. All goes well and no one, except Amity, suspects a thing until King accidentally gives away a trap when he falls into the arena. Luz and Eda have been exposed of cheating, but it later turns out that so have Lilith and Amity. Lilith secretly placed a power glyph on the back of Amity's neck without her knowledge, boosting her powers. Amity is distraught that her reputation is once again ruined. So, she runs away while Luz chases after her. Eda goes on childishly mocking Lilith for cheating, making her even madder. She finally snaps and battles Eda in a intense Witches' Duel. Both witches are equally matched as they cast aggressive spells that causes everyone to flee the theatre. Despite everything Eda throws at Lilith, she beats her. Lilith prepares to finish her off, only for Eda to plea for mercy. She goes on telling her how worse the curse on her has become, and is afraid she will not be able to handle it for long. She says she just wanted to see her sister for possibly the last time. Lilith is touched by this and and admits she was delighted to see her after so many years. However, the whole thing is an act to distract Lilith and buying Eda time to escape. Meanwhile, Luz finds Amity crouching in the corners, wanting to be left alone. Luz tries to apologize, but Amity does not want to hear it. She worked hard and long all her life to have a future in the Emperor's Coven, only to be made a fool of herself because of Luz. She demands her to confess that she is not a witch, which she does. But then she casts the light spell, showing her that she too is training hard to become one. Amity is amazed. Luz explains that since she cannot do magic naturally like her she had to improvise. After reaching an understanding with her, Amity calls off the binding circle to let her continue learning magic. Luz reunites with Eda and King. On the way out, Luz asks Eda if she will ever become a true witch. Eda cannot say for sure, but tells her that she has got to be her own witch just like her. Meanwhile, Lilith receives a call from Kikimora, the Emperor's assistant. She is unimpressed with her actions at the covention, and reminds her that she needs to focus on capturing Eda in order to receive her reward. Lilith promises that she will. Cast *Sarah-Nicole Robles as Luz Noceda *Wendie Malick as Eda *Alex Hirsch as King *Tati Gabrielle as Willow *Issac Ryan Brown as Gus *Mae Whitman as Amity Blight *Cissy Jones as Lilith *Mela Lee as Kikimora Additional voices *JB Blanc *Jorge Diaz *Keith Ferguson *Grey Griffin *Bumper Robinson as Principal Bump *Dana Terrace as Tiny Nose Gallery Trivia * The episode's title is a play on the words "coven" (the collective noun for witches) and "convention". * One of the food stands is labeled "Sin-A-Bun", an obvious parody of the real life Cinnabon Bakery chain. *Eda is revealed to have a sister named Lilith, and her name is short for Edalyn. *Lilith is well aware of Eda's curse and appears to feel guilty about it. *This episode takes place a week after the events of "I Was a Teenage Abomination". International premieres *February 9, 2020 (Canada) *April 17, 2020 (Southeast Asia) External links * Covention on The Owl House Wiki Category:The Owl House episodes